Awakening Dreams
by Spikeluv84
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a conflicted man. It has been two years since he's taken over his father's businesses. He feels like there is something missing that he just can't put his finger on. To make matters worse, the Ministry has passed a Marriage Law.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inspired by: Linkin Park "Leave Out All The Rest"

_There was an __indissoluble__ darkness surrounding him, and he could see nothing around him. Something was there, he knew. It was stalking him in the dark and rising up around him; he just couldn't see it. No matter which way he turned, it felt as if he were being suffocated._

_A swath of gold flashed before his eyes._

"_Draco!"_

_Faint images of a mouth__, open and screaming, saying words he couldn't decipher, floated before his dim vision.__ He wanted to yell for them to come closer, to slow down._

"_Help me!" He reached towards the flash of gold._

"_Draco!"_

_He tried to reach for the sonorous tone, he really did, but something held him back. Something always held him back. He wanted that voice. It was so warm and felt safe._

_Another flash of gold flitted before his eyes, followed by a rare peaceful warmth filling his soul. He wanted to envelop himself in its and never let go._

_The mysterious mouth flickered before him again, this time smiling. There was a __luminosity__ to it that he couldn't describe, __and it flared with a bright radiance as he stretched out his hand to touch it. Almost there…_

"Draco!"

The blond man flew upright in his bed, wand in hand, gazing blindly around the room for a few minutes, his chest heaving.

"Put your wand down Draco," someone whispered.

Doing as ordered, Draco dropped the hawthorn stick on the duvet and put his hand to his forehead, as he closed his eyes again. Grimacing, he noticed that he was covered in sweat. Unacceptable.

He sighed and opened his eyes again. "Mother," he whispered.

The click of her heels resounded in the stifling air of his room. "Still having those dreams?"

Standing on legs that felt like they would collapse at any moment, he nodded and gripped the bedpost to remain upright, watching her stir something into a glass of water. He noticed that she still had her morning gown on, so it must have been earlier than usual as she never ventured from her bedroom unless she was immaculately dressed. When she motioned him over to the settee, he reluctantly shuffled to her side and sat next to her.

Patting his arm, his mother handed him the cloudy liquid. "Drink this."

Staring resolutely off to her left, his lips thinned into a hard line. "No."

"Draco, I highly suggest a healer—"

"No draughts to help calm my so-called nerves, Mother!"

"This has got to stop! These dreams do not bode well for you," Narcissa urged.

"I'll treat it on my own." His gaze hadn't wavered until the moment when he turned his stare on his mother. "End of discussion."

She flinched somewhat at his glare, so she dropped her gaze to her lap, idly inspecting her manicured nails while trying to hide the shaking of her hands.

"Should I go to the vaults and collect the family books?" she asked quietly. "Maybe they can help."

Draco sneered as he took in her frown. "Don't worry yourself, _Mother_," he bit out. "Beauty is the first gift of nature... and the first it takes away. Scowl any harder and you'll have lines that look like steps on your forehead."

"How dare you!" she hissed, her eyes glinting with anger. Rising stiffly, she adjusted her gown and crossed her arms as she stared down her nose at her son. "You had best watch your tone, Draco Malfoy." She snorted, knowing her next words would rile him. "Gods forbid, you'll turn out like your father if you're not careful." She approached the bedroom door, opened it and exited, slamming it shut, never seeing the hateful expression etched on his face.

_You'll turn out like your father._ The words echoed in his head as he groaned and rubbed his gritty eyes. His father was the last person he wanted to emulate.

Lucius Malfoy was, at present, a soulless husk sitting in Azkaban, though he was better off now than he was two years before. It all seemed like a nightmare long past. His father had been captured after the Dark Lord had fallen and awaited his sentence within the vermin-infested walls of the Wizarding gaol. Although many people had protested, no formal charges had been brought against Draco or Narcissa. Apparently, the sins of the father could not fall to the entire family.

Believing he'd been blackmailed, the Wizengamot exonerated Draco concerning his involvement with Dumbledore's death. When the verdict was handed down, he felt both overwhelmed with relief and the slightest prickle of guilt that Snape had finished what he could not. He was not, however, going to take their decision for granted, and was appropriately grateful.

As for Narcissa, she was nothing more than a witness to the entire Dark Lord's reign; a person forced to bear the Death Eaters and Voldemort's presence with no chance to protest. Though Draco hated admitting it, Harry Potter's testimony regarding her was the only thing that saved her life. Where the Ministry was concerned, anything Potter uttered concerning Death Eaters was pure gold. It was insufferable really.

He'd never formally thanked the git, not that it would help his current situation.

Squeezing his eyes shut to banish the memories, he clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply to empty his mind. For the past two months, he'd been constantly beset by dreams of darkness and very little else, and in short order, they were driving him insane. At first, Draco had thought that he was experiencing a dreamless sleep, brought on by exhaustion, so he adapted. Slowly, though, they'd begun to evolve into something altogether not unpleasant. He would see a mouth or a flicker of colour. Warmth and sometimes, a scent or two would accompany the sights. It was confusing, but not exactly something that he nothing would've worried about, , so he wasn't bothered by them. Until recently.

When the presence showed up, , it was formless, like a spectre that one only witnessed if they looked askance in their peripheral vision. There, but gone the moment you turned to look for it. At times, he could feel it stalking him, studying him. Sometimes he felt the anticipation in it to spring or, leap, only to have it disappear in the next instance. Recently he'd noticed that it's attention was drawn away from him, and instead focusing on what he was seeing. The lips...the gold. Draco couldn't help it, he was protective of the entity. Sometimes he drew it away, but at other times...it got a little too near for comfort.

Sighing, wiped his face and grabbed his wand that rested on the duvet. Contemplating his day, Draco mused that since taking over his father's business, the Malfoy holdings had flourished. People had returned to work for the Malfoy heir, and through trust and hard work, they were able to see that he was not Lucius. He wouldn't work them into the ground and spit on them while doing it. Unexpectedly, he honoured his promises, and he took care of his workers-all of them;- from the highest paid executive to the littlest house elf. The war had changed many things about Draco Malfoy, responsibility being one of them.

As for this day, he had a meeting at nine, followed by a meeting at the Ministry, followed by a progress meeting of the many Malfoy estates, ordering supplies, signing wage slips, the list went on and on. He almost wished he could crawl back in bed.

Draco was interrupted from his musings by a light tinkling knock at the door. "Come in," he called.

"Tink has coffee and paper for Master," came a high-pitched, though soft, voice.

Jumping up, Draco rounded the end of the bed. Tink, the small female house elf, had a tray of coffee balanced above her head. She was so small it seemed to be floating. Picking the large, and most likely hot, tray out of her hands he placed it on the bedside table. "Thank you Tink."

Tink smiled up at him and bowed her head. Her ears almost touched the floor. "Of course Master. Would Master needs anything more?" she asked, her bulbous eyes shining bright.

Draco smiled back and placed his hand on her head. Like most house elves, she was dressed in a toga-like towel and nothing else. "No thank you Tink. Go about your duties."

Tinks brown eyes shined with happiness as she disappeared from the room.

Grabbing his first cup of coffee, Draco snapped the paper open and sat down in the chair adjoining the table. His drink abruptly halted halfway to his mouth. Coffee sloshed over the lip of the cup but he didn't notice. "What the bleeding hell?"

~DMHG~

"Hermione! You're going to be late!" This announcement was followed by a loud crash and several curse words.

Hermione shot up straight in bed, gasping. Looking around her small, cosy room she pinched her mouth shut. She had to calm down and the abrupt awakening was not helping.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled again. This time it sounded as if it were down the hall.

"I'm up! I'm up Ronald!" Throwing her blankets away, she scurried to the door and opened it. There were boxes strewn up and down the hall. One of them, towards the top of the stairs, was knocked over. It's contents were littered at the top of the stairs and apparently down it as well.

"Ron, are you okay?" she called.

Ron's dishevelled head popped up a few steps down. "I'm fine. Bleeding hell, cleaning this place out is going to kill one of us." He groaned and climbed the last few steps to the top. Leaning against the wall, Ron slightly bumped on of the remaining photographs hanging on the wall.

"BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Ron's face paled and he jumped almost a foot in the air. Stiffly, he turned around and glared at the photograph. "Shut up! I've had enough out of you already this morning!"

"MUDBLOOD LOVER! DISGRACE!"

"I said shut it!" Ron yelled, his face turning red. Grabbing the screeching portrait's drapes, he pulled them tightly closed. Then out of spite, he punched the frame. Glaring at the frame, his chest continued to heave.

Hermione frowned. "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron's eyes slowly drifted over to her and his mouth pinched. "Sorry Mione. I honestly don't know how you sleep with her outside your door." He threw the frame a dirty look. As if the pureblood witch knew it, the frame started to shake but her voice continued to stay muffled. Ron's dirty look turned into a sneer and he reared back his fist again.

"Ron, stop it. This is Harry's house. He'll take her down soon enough. Just ignore her." Hermione reached out to him, placating him to put his fist down.

"Guys, we're going to be late!" called Harry. "Hurry up! Kreacher made pancakes!"

Distantly in the kitchens, Kreacher's bass voice called out, "Pancakes for the missus!"

"We'll be right down," called Hermione. Throwing Ron a smile, she turned back to her room. "I'll be right down." She shook her head as Ron threw one last nasty look at the frame and went carefully down the stairs.

For the past two years, off and on the trio had lived at Grimmauld place. Harry, who was now an Auror, had finally decided to clean the place out. Not just of cobwebs and dirt, but also of the Black's nasty reminders. For the past few months, Ron and Hermione had pitched in a helping hand. Although it horrified Kreacher, they began boxing up things they didn't want around. Placating the elf, Harry let him keep his cupboard stocked with whatever mementos he wanted then let him lug the boxes to the attic. Hermoine had protested all the work but Harry had finally convinced her to let it go.

A happy Kreacher was a happy Harry was a happy Ron. Kreacher controlled the house to a certain point and Harry let him. In turn, Kreacher happily served up dishes that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's cooking, ergo a happy Ron. Harry and Kreacher now lived more amicably now that they understood and consulted each other. Which in turn, pleased Hermione because Kreacher was now shown more respect. Sometimes, Kreacher even backed off and let her carry her own laundry.

Seeing as how they were now living together for an extended period of time, Hermione and Ron had set up rooms. Harry, using his inheritance, had began to fix the house up upon leaving Hogwarts. After Voldemort had fallen, school had been suspended indefinitely for almost six months. Many students became home-schooled or went to neighboring boarding schools. Many muggle students, like Hermione, had opted to go overseas to America, where Voldemort's power hadn't reached. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, on the other hand, had stayed and finished their seventh year. In a whirlwind, they'd wrapped up their year within six months. Upon that time, Harry and Hermione went for Ministry training. Harry had become an Auror and Hermione had went into the Department of Curses and Prophecies. Ron, on the other hand, had joined in with George to keep the brother's shop open. Even now, a smiling and winking picture of Fred hung in every shop.

Sighing, Hermione went through her morning routine. Absentmindedly putting on her new charcoal pantsuit and low-heeled shoes, Hermione's thoughts returned to her dream.

The instant scent of evergreen and maple entered her mind. For the life of her, she couldn't understand it. For the past couple of weeks, her dreams had consisted of a flash of blond hair and that smell. Now, this morning, she'd felt something watching her. She hadn't felt threatened but she'd been wary. The dream had quickly turned though, when she'd felt fear directed towards her. She had tried to communicate, to ask what was wrong but she'd suddenly felt suffocated. The fear had intensified but it wasn't her own. Hermione was convinced that someone had been there with her but the dream was so muddled, she couldn't figure out if it had been real or just her imagination.

"Missus," Kreacher droned beyond her door.

Hermione sighed. She would have to worry about the dreams later. "Coming!" she called. Picking up her suitcase and over-robes, she opened the door to a smirking Kreacher. Hermione figured that smirking was the closest he came to smiling.

Kreacher held that morning's Daily Prophet out to her. Smiling down at him, she watched as he turned away and began shoving boxes out of her way. "This way missus. Careful of the boxes."

Following him down the stairs, Hermione shook the paper out, snapping it taunt. "Thank you Kreacher." Slowly, she followed him into the kitchen and sat down next to Ron. Pulling the Quidditch section out, she handed it to him while she put fruit on her pancakes.

Spearing a strawberry, she scanned the front of the paper and froze. Her fork clattered to the table as she stared at the bold letters that practically jumped from the headline. Harry and Ron looked at her, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Ron continued to stuff a sausage in his mouth.

Harry's gaze jumped from Hermione's shocked face to the paper and back again. Slowly, Hermione turned the paper around and held it up for them to see.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Harry.

"Somemitch," cried Ron, chocking on his sausage. His face slowly turned redder until Kreacher slugged him on the back. Ron's eyes watered as he nodded his head to the elf.

Hermione's face remained pale, her eyebrows to her hairline, and her lips trembling in worry as the front line practically shouted:

**MUGGLEBORN/PUREBLOOD MARRIAGE LAW PASSED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Just a quick note, Heathdiva from Hawthorn & Vine is helping beta my chapters. Thanks bunches!*_**

Chapter Two

In a swirl of green flames, Harry and Hermione rushed into The Ministry of Magic. "How could he do this Harry?"

Harry shook his head as they dodged the crowd coming in and out of the fireplaces. As they shoved past, newsstands littered around the lobby of the Ministry shouted that morning's news. "_Shacklebolt causes riot! Wizards threatening action!_"

"_New marriage law to take effect immediately! Wizards claiming to leave the country!_"

"_Disgruntled wizards and witches claiming discrimination!_"

"Harry how are they going to do this?" asked Hermione.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose rather forcefully. "I don't know, Hermione! I don't see how they can do it! There's too many unanswered questions." Pushing past two arguing wizards, Harry jumped on the first open elevator. Pulling Hermione behind him, he yelled out, "Minister's office!"

Hermione swept her hair back from her face and straightened her robes. Her face was flushed from their little jog. She grasped the sides of her robes with tight, white fingers and said, "Harry, you can't just go in there and demand an answer. Shacklebolt is the minister now. He doesn't have to answer to you."

Harry grimaced and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "He has to answer to the people Hermione. There's absolutely no reason for this marriage law to be in effect. It makes no sense what-so-ever."

A calm female voice chimed, "Level Ten: Minister's Office."

Harry charged out first, causing Hermione to run out after him. She shouted, "Harry! You can't just barge in there! You'll get thrown out or worse!"

Harry threw her a look that clearly stated '_You think I'm that stupid_!' "I'll knock first Mione."

Hermione practically wanted to stamp her foot in aggravation. Weaving around people in heels and robes was tough enough. Adding in Harry's Seeker reflexes, she could barely keep in him in eyesight. "Harry, slow down!"

Harry looked back at her and quickly weaved around a pair of slow-moving wizards. "C'mon Hermione! Keep up!" Reaching back, he grasped the sleeve of her robe and pulled her closer behind him.

She shot him a disgruntled look and said, "You don't have to go so fast Harry. He's not going anywhere."

Rounding the corner, Harry shot her a look over his right shoulder. "Yes, but-" Harry barged right into someone standing in the hall. Throwing his arms out to catch himself, he knocked Hermione back against the corner.

"Hey!" Hermione rebounded off the corner, sliding to the floor. Shaking the hair out of her face, she groaned as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

Hermione looked up, but all she saw was black-black shoes, black robes, and black gloves. "Thank you Mister-" She almost choked on her words when she recognized the man. Hard grey eyes stared at her. They crinkled slightly in the corners.

"Ah, I do believe Granger is speechless," he mused. Tilting his head towards her, Draco's blond shaggy bangs fell into his face. Shaking them back slightly, he pulled his arm away. Flicking a glance at Harry, he smirked and continued, "Potter as well it seems."

Harry took a step back and offered Hermione his hand. Glaring at his old nemesis, he studied him intently. He asked, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Hermione watched as Draco answered but her mind was somewhere else. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to their tense exchange. Draco Malfoy had come to her aid. He had actually placed his hands on her. Licking her suddenly dry lips, her gaze swept him up and down. What was it with the Malfoy men and black clothing? Well, he certainly had changed over the past two years. He had filled out from the skinny teen she'd known. He was now broader; with more muscles. His face was more cut, sharper. His hair was now less neat. It reached his collar and, now had shaggy layers to it, the longest layer was his bangs. Those reached his cheekbones. It all gave him a rather distinguishable air without being too harsh.

Taking a step away from Harry's side, she glanced between the two men. Draco was now taller and well more muscular than Harry's lithe frame. He'd obviously been working out hard. As she mused over what he could've been doing besides sitting behind a desk, something interrupted her thoughts.

Inhaling sharply, she took a step back and banged into the wall. She noticed that Draco curiously looked at her random reaction, but then looked away as Harry continued to seethe at him.

"Not that I have to answer to you Potter but I was here to see the Minister," he sneered, staring down his nose.

"About what?" snarled Harry in return.

"Uh Harry, that's really none of our business," muttered Hermione.

Both men turned their gazes on her, causing her to shrink back against the wall. Harry's looked shocked. In his however, Draco was amused.

"What?" asked Harry.

Draco, in his classic smirk, inclined his head to Hermione. "See? Granger realizes is that this isn't school Potter. I didn't have to answer to you then and I don't have to now, no matter how badly you want to know. You may be nosy, but this doesn't concern you."

Harry looked as if he wanted to plant his fist into Draco's mouth.

Draco calmly looked down at his sleeves and tugged to straighten them. He said, "Now that your bout of clumsiness is over, Potter, I would suggest watching where you're going. Those seeker skills are obviously getting rusty." He met Harry's furious green eyes, took a step around him and smirked, "You might want to work on that."

He turned his gaze to Hermione's, and nodded, "See you later Granger."

The pair watched silently as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Hermione continued to stare, repeating in her mind, '_Evergreen and maple...evergreen and maple. Oh dear God, what the hell was Malfoy doing smelling like evergreen and maple?_' Distracted by her thoughts, she allowed Harry to drag her down the hall to Shacklebolt's office.

"What the hell was that? What did he mean, 'S_ee you later_'?" he muttered.

Hermione absently shook her head. "I have no idea." She took a deep breath; and sighed shakily. She could still smell him in the air. It was insane. Almost comical. Had she been dreaming of Malfoy? Why would she be dreaming of Malfoy? Did he even know it? Hermione started mentally listing all the books she would need to consult. This was truly bizarre, even from what she'd seen in her life.

"Enter!" Shacklebolt's deep voice called through the door.

Hermione's eyes came back to focus as without a word, Harry barged through the door dragging Hermione with him.

She had a feeling this was going to be a disastrous meeting.

~DMHG~

"Incest?" screeched Ron. Hermione was amazed at the octave he could reach. The trio was sitting around the Grimmauld library after dinner. With the lights laid low and the fire burning, it was a relaxing evening to a stressful day. Harry and Ron were downing butterbeers while Hermione sipped on a pot of tea.

It turned out that Harry had not been the first wizard to visit Shacklebolt's office that morning. The minister had expected it and had already had a presentation ready to go. Apparently, more than one wizard had failed to read the _entire_ newspaper.

Harry finished his third butterbeer. Setting the mug on his coaster, he tapped it with his wand. It immediately refilled, ice cold. Picking it up, he continued to drink.

Hermione sat on the couch facing the men. She was curled on one end, comfortable in her Gryffindor sweats and black t-shirt, books and parchment covered the other end of the couch. Books such as _Dreams and Their Meanings_, _The Symbols of Dreams_, _How To Know If You're Being Controlled In Dreams_, _Dreams: Another Species_ were open and had various bookmarks stuck in them. Currently Hermione was reading from _How To Know If You're Being Controlled In Dreams_. The others hadn't been helpful. She rarely saw anything in her dreams, so symbols and their meanings were pointless to read. She tried to find any reference to dream smells, but had found nothing.

"What do you mean 'incest'?" croaked Ron.

Hermione sighed and closed the book. Throwing Harry a cross look, she stated, "What Harry means is that too many of the wizarding families have intermarried, and some even a couple for a couple of generations. The Ministry is worried about the effects of inbreeding, Ronald."

"Inbreeding? You mean like cousins, and what-not, not knowing they're related have married and..." his gaze wandered off and he shuddered. "Blimey Harry! How can they not keep track of that stuff?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Papers can get lost. Families split up by divorce or war or whatever. It just happens." He continued to drink.

"It intentionally happened to England's Royal family a few centuries ago," added Hermione.

"What happened to those blokes?" pondered Ron. Hermione suspected he was a little drunk.

"Well, according to history, the royal family had wanted to keep the bloodline pure so they started inbreeding. However, it ruined them. Babies started coming out wrong-deformed, retarded...some horrendous stuff."

"Now it's illegal. I'm surprised it took this long to come into the Wizarding world," muttered Harry.

"So how are they going to decide what families can marry?" asked Ron.

"That's easy Ron. They'll do a family chart. They look as far back as they can to see if they're even the remote relation." Hermione was seriously considering taking his drink away.

"You're getting thick mate! How 'bout if I wanted to marry Ginny?" asked Harry.

Ron's glass paused halfway in the air. His face blanched. "You want to marry my sister? What do you think Mum is going to say about that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just a question Ron. The point is; if I wanted to marry your sister, they would have to look back into both our family histories to make sure we aren't related."

Ron sputtered and wiped his mouth. "Of course we aren't related! We'd know! Besides, your mother was a Muggle." He saw Harry's lips tighten. "No offence."

Shoving all her books away, Hermione stood up. "The point is Ron, even if Harry's mother was Muggle-born, the magic had to come from somewhere. The Ministry would just have to make sure it didn't come from your or a relatives family. It's all genetics. Even if it was years or centuries apart, the genes would still be there."

Ron's eyes had glazed over at that point. "It's all a bit much isn't it?"

Harry tipped his drink again and said, "Seems like it."

"Any other news I should know about?" slurred Ron.

"Yeah, lightweight..." Reaching over, he plucked Ron's drink from his hand. Ron swiped for it but missed. He slowly slumped over onto the couch. They could tell he was half a blink away from sleep. "You have to be matched up by the time you're twenty or they do it for you."

Ron's head shot up. Bleary-eyed, he looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. "Wuss at?"

Hermione sighed and grabbed her wand. Flicking her wand at her books, she muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_". Floating them into the air, she walked towards the door, her work trailing behind her. "It means that we're going to be matched next week...and most likely, _not_ to each other."

Ron's groans followed her all the way to her room.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Draco groaned; his mother had finally found him. He'd been hiding out in his private study most of the evening, sorting through business papers.

"What's the meaning of what Mother?" he asked, staring at his work papers that called for drilling on a new site.

"_This_," she hissed. Draco jerked upright as she threw a contract on the desk in front of him.

Draco barely glanced at it. He slightly pushed it away and looked up at his Mother. Shockingly, she was mussed and dishevelled. Gesturing towards the contract, he explained, "Exactly what it says. It's a standard marriage contract."

"To a _Muggle_?" she spat. Narcissa might not hate Muggles as his father and most pureblood families did but she still didn't want them in her family.

Draco sat back, folding his arms across his chest. "In case you didn't read the Daily Prophet Mother, marrying a pureblood is no longer an option. We have to branch out, bring in new blood to our lines."

His mother began to pace in front of his desk. The fire glowing in the fireplace would've made her lovely if not for the insane gleam in her eye. She said, "Your father would never have stood for this. We don't even know any Muggle witches!"

"Not true," muttered Draco.

His mother swung on him so fast, he froze. Glancing at her from under his lashes, he forced himself not to move. His mother had trained her wand on his face and was coming closer. It would not have been the first time one of his parents had struck him but he still refused to back down.

"Not. Her." she growled.

Slowly, Draco stood and pushed away from his desk. "Don't threaten me Mother. You may forget that you were cleared of all charges but I will ban you from this house. Father was bad enough. I will not take it from you either."

His mother took another step towards him, her wand raising a notch. Draco's eyes went from her face to her wand and back again. Slowly, he raised his right pointer finger towards her. Glaring at her, he swept his hand to the side and down. Narcissa gasped as her wand flew from her hand, landing at the doorway. "You forget who raised me Mother. You forget that Volde-"

"Don't," she croaked, her throat dry with fright.

Draco grimaced and took a step towards her. "Voldemort was grooming me to be his protégé. I'm very adept at wandless magic." Cocking his slightly, he watched as she clutched her robes to her. "Although recently, I've become strangely more at ease with it. It's confusing. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Narcissa slowly shook her head. Her eyes never left Draco's face. "H-have you been practising?"

Draco smirked and slowly shook his head. Thoughtfully, he touched his 'wand' finger to his bottom lip. Looking down at his shiny black shoes thoughtfully, he began to pace in front of his mother. "Suddenly I'm curious Mother. I'm beginning to wonder if the dreams and the wandless magic are connected. Maybe I'm coming into an inheritance of sorts." He widened his eyes at her, his face mocking shock. "Maybe _I_ have something in me that's not truly pure!"

His mother's eyes started gleaming again. "Don't sputter such trash. I can trace the Black family straight back to Merlin. Everyone knows this."

Draco took a few steps towards her. He smirked as his mother backed away as well. Taking a step around her, he stopped by her side. "Yes. I know that." He glanced over at her shuttered face as she stared at the fireplace, her face taking an orange tint. Leaning into her right ear, he whispered, "What about father?"

He smirked again as her face fell and her eyes widened. Patting her on the shoulder, he stepped to the entrance and opened the door. Kicking her wand aside, he bowed his head and said, "Goodnight, Mother. Pleasant dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was nothing there to help him, not a damn thing.

Draco ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time and pulled on his bangs in frustration. For over eight hours, accompanied by a never-ending hot pot of specially brewed Hawaiian coffee, Draco had sat in his study. After dismissing the elves for the night (much to their horror), Draco had pulled down every book concerning his bloodline. There had been nearly twenty books in all, going all the way back to Caesar. Turns out his multi-great grandfather had served with the great general. This fact amused Draco to no end but he still couldn't find anything that could help him.

The books were impressive, thick, musty tomes with smooth dark leather covers. Some of them had inscriptions so old, they were rubbed away. Black ink had faded to a whisper shade of grey. Pages that were so aged that they broke between his fingers. Their musty smell of age and dirt drifted to his nose, as he went through book after book.

As he continued his search, he came across plenty of old family diaries but had put those aside. He'd rather talk to their paintings than read their horrible writing. Too many curlicues and swishes for his liking. They just made his head pound.

Draco sighed as the bongs of the grandfather clock vibrated through the room. His eyes burned, his back hurt, and he was stiff from sitting for so long. Coffee could only do so much and he needed sleep. Silently, he counted off the rings of the clock and squeezed his eyes closed. It was four in the morning. Shaking his head, he grimaced at the dead feeling in his head. There would be no working today.

He was the boss.

He was taking the day off.

Pulling his weary body out of his chair, he banked the fire and exited the room. Waving his wand back and forth, Draco silently put locking wards on his study door. The fewer things that messed with his work, the better-his mother included.

As much as he loved his mother, she was still the nosiest, high-strung, demanding person he knew. She would've done one of two things concerning his research. She'd throw herself into it, seeing as her son needed help, or she would sabotage his work to hide something that she didn't like or want him to know about.

Draco was convinced that there was something in those books to explain his recent dreams and behaviour. Hell, he'd even been unprecedently civil to Granger days before. He shook his head softly, and wandered to his room.

Shutting his door with a quiet click, he cast another locking ward at his door and silently stripped out of his clothes. He hoped the dreams stayed at bay this time.

If they continued as they did, he really would find himself in St. Mungo's in no time.

~DMHG~

_She felt saturated in evergreen and maple. The smell was everywhere. She could feel it clinging to her skin. It crackled in the air around her like static electricity._

_She couldn't get away from it._

_She turned and turned but there was nothing around her. She was consumed in darkness. She felt another presence, but she could see nothing._

_A sudden urge told her to run._

_But, run from what? She didn't feel threatened. She felt...comfortable; pleasant. No, she was fine exactly where she was._

_She saw a flash of white in front of her. It was small, as if it were far away. She squinted and tried to reach for it but it never came any closer. She tried to move but it was as if she were cemented in her spot._

_She had to let the flash come to her._

"_Come here," she called and reached toward it._

_She felt something brush her face and that special scent intensified. She suddenly felt smothered._

_She still wanted the only thing she could see, that distant bit of white._

"_Come to me!" she called._

_A low rumble echoed around her. It sounded...like a purr, what?_

_She stretched out her senses, trying to pinpoint the sound, the being; but it was everywhere._

"_Hello?" she called._

_She strained toward the white bit again but noticed that it had grown dramatically. It was coming straight for her-fast._

_She felt her skin shiver as the rumbling increased. She suddenly didn't like that sound. It needed to stop, to go away._

_She suddenly felt the need to run, just as it had said. Run fast and hide. She needed to move._

_The white bit was getting closer and the rumbling was increasing._

_Suddenly, it was there. It had her._

_The white light surrounded her. It was-_

Hermione jerked awake so fast, she fell out of her bed in a tangle of sheets and comforter. Lying on the floor, she groaned. "You've _got_ to be joking!"

Hermione Granger was no idiot. Although she was proclaimed smartest witch of her generation, she certainly didn't brag about it. These dreams took her longer than usual to work out, but she felt she had done it.

As she lay on the floor, the answer hit her like a bang. Her bulb had suddenly went off. Mystery solved.

Draco Malfoy was messing with her dreams. It was the only explanation. The only question now, was why?

Their dramatic past certainly lent itself to them avoiding each other at all costs. Throughout their childhoods, they'd had a deep-seated dislike for each other, especially after the whack she'd gave him in third year. To this day, Ron still recalled it as his most cherished memory.

So, why was he messing with her dreams? What was the point? Was he doing it intentionally? Was something or someone there with them?

It certainly did bear some thought over. Even if Malfoy was messing with her dreams, why would he urge her away? Telling her to run seemed pointless. Did he even know it _was_ her? She knew it was him because of his scent. The white bit was a bit of a puzzle. She could only connect it with his white-blond hair.

Sighing, Hermione pushed herself off the floor and sank down next to her bedside. This was all becoming quite maddening. She could feel the swirl of emotions building in her head, the anxiety of the dreams and their meanings or what they could mean overwhelming her. In reality, the only pressing matter was her match-up at the Ministry in three days.

She felt as if she were going insane. She had really thought to tell Ron and Harry about it but they would've just been confused and urge her to go to St. Mungo's for a check-up. What could she have told them? Really? '_I'm having weird dreams. I think I'm being watched. I smell the scent of my hated school rival. I think I need a once-over._' They'd most likely stick her in the mental ward for observation.

There was only one thing she could do.

Making up her mind, Hermione changed into an S.P.E.W. T-shirt and a pair of soft, worn blue jeans. Sliding her feet into a pair of old trainers, she quickly brushed her teeth and hair, and then flew from her room.

This house's library was not helping. She needed to go where she _knew _she would find answers and advice.

She was returning to Hogwarts.

To say Narcissa Malfoy was cunning would be an understatement. She could be devious when she wanted. She was adept at trickery and manipulation, but just as well as the next Slytherin. From birth, she was taught always to be aware of who was around her and what was being said. Nothing was more useful than blackmail. She had discovered growing up that most people valued their pride above most other things. Be it pride for family, station, or self. If one tried to damage that pride, wars were started.

Therefore, why, at that exact moment, was Narcissa urgently trying to break through her son's study's wards? What was she hoping to gain? What was she trying to hide?

Draco considered these questions while standing ten feet behind her. Sadly, his mother had been so consumed with attempting to un-weave his spells that she hadn't heard him approach. A Slytherin was always supposed to guard their back.

"Can I help you Mother?" he asked. If he hadn't been so intrigued with her behaviour, he would've laughed at her body's reaction. She jumped as if she'd been electrocuted.

Her back rim-rod straight, she slowly pivoted towards him. Her face was as blank as she could make it, save her eyes. As Draco studied his mother, he noticed small beads of sweat at her hairline. He quirked an eyebrow at that. His mother was definitely nervous about something.

"I was just hoping to get a book," she murmured.

Draco nodded his head as if he completely understood. "Yes, I can see that. The real question is...what book are you trying to get?"

Narcissa latched her fingers together in front of her, clenching them softly. "A book I left here a last evening. I was tired, you see, and decided to read a bit."

Draco nodded again. "You didn't take it back to your room?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't have to answer to my son."

Draco stared at her.

She began to fidget and finally threw up her hands. "Is it wrong that I worry about you?"

Draco felt his lips curl up into a familiar sneer. "Worry now is it? Here I was thinking that you were trying to invade my privacy and go through my things."

His mother threw him a sneer of her own. "They're the _family_ books. They're mine as much as they're yours. I was simply retrieving them."

Draco clenched his jaw in anger. He was pretty damn certain she was hiding something. He just hadn't found it yet. He was keeping those books until he was certain he had. "Well Mother, seeing as how I'm still doing a bit of research at the moment, you can't have them." He waved his hand at her as her mouth open to argue. "I'm not sure what you're hiding but I'm going to find out."

Her eyes widened as if innocent. "Hiding? Why I'm hiding nothing Draco. I simply want the books back." She fluffed her hair in nervousness and smiled. "You know how I like order. I just simply want them back to where they were."

"Then you should've been a housemaid," he stated.

"Draco Malfoy! You watch your words!" she snapped.

Draco simply stood there at ease. Sliding his hands into his black slack pockets, he studied his mother. "You know, you simply could tell me the family secret. It's just that easy," he urged softly, giving her a small smile.

Narcissa's mouth firmed into a straight line. She really was annoyed with him. "There is _nothing_ to tell! I really do wish you'd get off the idea! It's ridiculous!"

"Then stop acting like you're hiding something."

Narcissa's eyes snapped fire as she straightened her shoulders. She marched past him, sneered at him, but didn't say a word.

Draco calmly went to his study door and removed the spells. "Oh, and Mother," he said while glancing back at her. She was glaring with her hands on her hips. "You should know that if I can't find what is causing these dreams, I'm going to St. Mungo's."

"If you do that, everyone will know! You can't!"

Draco sneered at her and asked, "Know what?"

He watched as her mouth clamped shut again. He knew that there would be nothing more from her, help-wise.

He inclined his head to her and stepped inside his study. "It's your choice Mother. Remember, there's only three days left until I am due back at the Ministry."

Draco sat in his study, alone in the dark. Even the fireplace was cold. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible.

Putting his head in his hands, he closed his eyes and tried to sort through all the images he recalled from his dreams. The warmth that was always present reached him first. It was addicting, the way it curled around his heart, his head. The flash of gold sparkled before his eyes. Then an image of her mouth, so many expressions told through just those two lips. It was maddening the way he concentrated on those lips.

Only last night, the dream had been different. Last night, he'd her for the first time. He saw Hermione Granger clearly, from her unruly, curly, golden-brown hair to her pink toes.

It startled him that she had been happy waiting in their shared nothingness. She reached for him. Told him to come to her. She was relaxed and had almost seemed to enjoy herself, then the beast had started toward her. She was so far away; the nothingness seemed to stretch for miles. The purring scared her. He wouldn't admit it, but it scared him too. They were being watched. He was sure of it. Although trying to pinpoint who or what was watching him seemed pointless. It was as if they were in their own little space without an exit.

He was startled to think that he actually cared for her safety. He'd never held her in high regard. She had been an utter annoyance all through school, their third year, especially.

Therefore, to discover that he was trying to save and protect her almost undid him. He didn't necessarily hate the girl. He just didn't want to be around her. In his dreams, it seemed that their pasts were washed away. He'd admit it; having her there before he had known who she was had been comforting. He'd been eager to continue the dream then.

The beast had shown up and she hadn't noticed. Draco had noticed from the beginning. It just seemed to stalk, watch, and circle them. Once she began speaking to him, the beast began incessantly purring. Had she even known it was him? Did she know that it was Draco she was speaking to? If she did, it didn't seem to matter to her.

When he saw her at the Ministry, he almost hadn't noticed Potter at all. He had seen her on the ground and reacted immediately. He knew that she needed to be on her feet and out of any harm's way. He noticed everything about her that day, from her surprisingly smoothed curls twisted in a bun to her grey pantsuit and black heels peeking out from under her robes.

She'd obviously been shocked, which still made him smile. It was hard to surprise 'Know-It-All Granger', so he savoured this triumph. The added bonus was that she had interceded for him against Potter. He savoured that little titbit all the way home.

He couldn't say that they were sharing the same dream. This could all just be in his head. But, if he was not mental, why would he dream of her? It was absurd. He should attribute this to stress, the marriage law, and seeing her again after these past few years. Maybe his subconscious could just be jumbling them together in his head while he slept.

However, if it was nothing, then why was he certain that he'd been dreaming of her for months instead of mere days?


	4. Chapter 4

_*The character of Headmaster Scamander is found on Harry Potter Wikipedia. .com/wiki/Newton_Scamander*_

Chapter 4

It really should've been a day like any other. A slight chill was in the air as the sun peeked over the horizon. People were rushing through their morning routines to get to work on time. Mothers were making their kids speedy breakfasts while packing their lunches. It was the same rush and go of morning life in England.

It would've been the same typical morning for Hermione, Ron, and Harry except it was the day they were meeting their intended spouses.

Per normal, they met in the kitchen for breakfast. Consistently stoic, Kreacher passed out a delectable breakfast of Eggs Benedict, bacon, ham, skillet potatoes, hot tea, coffee, and an assortment of juices. Harry and Hermione picked at their food selections and mostly downed their drinks.

Ron, on the other hand, sat at the table white faced and haggard. He stared down at his plate with a lost look in his eye. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he whispered. He clenched his eyes shut and slumped down in his chair.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Who do you think they'll match us up with?" asked Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened for a minute as her eyes went to Ron. "I dunno. We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

"Well they have to match us up with someone our age right? I mean, they can't just marry us off to some elderly matrons!" Harry whispered. He was trying hard not to upset Ron further.

Hermione sighed and hunched over her plate. "It really doesn't matter does it? The Ministry will decide who is best for us and we just have to go with it."

"Sounds like the worst damn lottery in the world," complained Ron. He was now staring at the table again, only this time he was slouched down in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. He looked like a pouting child.

"I wouldn't see it as a lottery really. Ron, they had to have considered this greatly. I mean, think about it. Interests, personalities, family dynamics...there's a million things they have to take into account. I'd say they've been working on this law since Harry killed Voldemort." Ron and Harry winced at his name but didn't interrupt. "All I'm saying is that the Ministry is trying to stop the prejudices that have been ruling the Wizarding World for years. Years from now, because of this law, everyone will be equal. No one can claim they're better than anyone else based on blood lines."

"Gay!" yelped Ron.

Harry started chocking on his orange juice. Hermione simply stared, her fork piercing her eggs.

"W-what?" sputtered Harry.

Ron snapped his fingers, an excited gleam in his eyes. "What if someone turned out to be gay or a lesbian? They couldn't force them to marry could they?" His eyes flicked from Hermione to Harry and back again.

Harry's mouth fish-gobbed for a minute before he cleared his throat and said, "Uh Ron, I don't think-"

"Seriously, think about it! We—er-someone could say they're gay or _lesbian_..." He gave Hermione a pointed look. "...and they couldn't say a thing about it. They'd have to let them go!"

"I'm not going to say I'm a lesbian Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. She glared at him, clenching her fork in her hand.

Ron gave Harry a pleading look. Harry shook his head vehemently and Ron looked like he was going to cry. "Ron, I'm not going to say I'm gay," he said chuckling.

"Why not?" whined Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his best mate and struggled not to laugh. It almost seemed like a good plan but he wasn't even going to try to test it. "Did you even think of the fact that they might want _proof_?"

Ron's mouth dropped. "Surely they wouldn't want us to snog it out in front of them?"

"Why not? We'd have to prove it wouldn't we?" inquired Harry. He quickly took a sip from his coffee to cover his smile.

Hermione started giggling. "What if you came out as...gay...but ended up matched to another...gay...person?" She dropped her fork to her plate, she was laughing so hard.

"I want to stay with Harry!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry covered his mouth and turned away from Ron. "Think they'll take that request into consideration?" he asked. He couldn't help it any longer and leaned over the side of his chair laughing.

Ron slumped down in his chair again. "Well it was just a thought," he muttered.

Hermione wiped her eyes and coughed, clearing her throat. "Ron, I'm sure it was a very fine idea but it just wouldn't work. We're just going to have to accept the fact that we're having arranged marriages. It doesn't mean we can't all still be friends."

Harry gave one more choking laugh and pushed his glasses up. His cheeks pink with laughter, he nodded. "No one can stop us from being friends Ron. It's just going to take some getting used to all of it."

Ron continued to frown into his plate. Surprisingly there were tears in his eyes. He looked up at Hermione and sniffed. "The bloke they set you up with...if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

Hermione felt her eyes well with tears and she gave him a small smile. "I can pull hair if I really want to," she replied.

"Or smack a git in the face," chimed Ron.

The trio busted out laughing again.

"No protection for me I see," mused Harry.

"You can take care of yourself mate!" Ron now began picking at his food as usual.

Harry groaned. "I just hope they don't match me with anyone from Slytherin."

Hermione gasped and almost choked on her tea.

~DMHG~

"You're honestly going through with this farce," questioned Narcissa.

Draco sighed and smoothed down his emerald green robes. "Just accept it Mother. I will be matched today. There's no avoiding it." Turning to his mother, he twirled his wand between his fingers.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around his study. Everything was in its place. The books were back on the shelves and his notes were put away. He hadn't found anything to help him. He wouldn't drop it though. He had to find out what the dreams meant.

He figured that if he couldn't do it through research, he'd go to the one person who could find out.

He was going to ask for Hermione Granger's help. There was no other choice.

Staring down at his wand, he noticed his vision had started to blur. Suddenly, it felt as if he were in a well. His mother had continued to prattle on but it sounded all very far away. He continued to stare at his wand but it was all a blur. He felt as if he were on fire. From the top of his head to the tip of his shoes, he felt consumed in heat.

"Draco! Draco!"

It was all very far away. A small white light flashed in the center of his vision and then it was gone. It was over. The heat stopped as fast as it had begun. His vision and hearing restored but he continued to stare.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" his mother screeched.

Draco looked up and noticed that she was now standing right in front of him. She had moved and he hadn't noticed. He looked at her calmly for a minute and then twirled his wand again. "Mother, if there is anything you need to tell me, say it now."

"Draco-"

Draco's nostrils flared in anger, reminding his mother of the exact creature for which he was named. "Now Mother, this is your last chance!"

Narcissa looked around frantically. Her hands fluttered to her hips and then back to her sides. Her gaze settled on everything in the room but her son.

Draco nodded his head and stepped to his fireplace. "Goodbye Mother."

"Draco, don't do this! Don't bring her here! Not Her-" She stepped towards him, reaching for his back.

Draco quickly stepped into the fireplace and stared at his mother, giving her one last chance. She said nothing.

Throwing the floo powder at his feet, he stated "Ministry of Magic!"

Hermione and Ron was placed in the Minister's seating area, along with fifteen other people called there that day. The Ministry had decided that they would call people pertaining to their graduating year. They deemed it easier, seeing as how most of the candidates knew each other from school or social circles. If a person was matched with another student from another school, say Beauxbatons, meetings were arranged and family contracts were drawn by consulting officials.

Now, Harry had been in the office for the past twenty minutes. Hermione sat at a table provided in the seating area, going over her what she had discussed with the new residing Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. Ron continued to pace around the room. He'd been pacing since they had arrived.

To say the woman was happy to see her former student was an understatement. Over cookies and tea, they had reminisced over their everyday activities and the improvements that had happened since the war. Hermione had then brought up the discussion of her dreams.

_Professor McGonagall tapped her teacup carefully as Hermione went into detail about how the dreams affected her._

"_Well really dear, you say you see Malfoy?" her mouth disappeared as she frowned, "Are you sure it was him?"_

_Hermione nodded her head, almost sadly. "Yes. I mean the smell from the dream—his smell...it was exactly the same."_

"_But the whiteness Hermione, it could be anything! And you say you hear purring?"_

_Again, Hermione nodded and explained, "It sounded like a large cat. However, I can't see anything, just darkness and that flash of white."_

_Ms. McGonagall folded her hands in her lap. "So you think the bit of white represents Draco?"_

_Hermione felt heat flush her face. She was almost too embarrassed to say. Glancing around the room, she spotted Dumbledore's picture framed directly above the desk on the wall. Smiling softly, she replied, "The only thing I can think of is that it's his hair."_

"_His hair?" McGonagall's hands drifted up towards her face, almost as if to touch her own hair. Remembering herself, she placed her hands atop her desk. "Well, my dear that does seem plausible. He does have rather distinctive hair."_

_Pushing herself up out of her chair, she began pacing around her office. She seemed to be contemplating something as she would pause every couple of seconds and look to the paintings. Finally, she paused in front of Headmaster Newton Scamander's portrait. "I say, Headmaster Scamander, would you be able to add anything to this? We could really use your opinion."_

_Headmaster Scamander peered down at the headmistress as if he hadn't already eavesdropped. Clearing his throat rather loudly, he said, "Dreams you say with purring? Well it could be a number of things, young lady!"_

_Hermione eased from her seat, joining McGonagall. "Does it remind you of anything? Is it a spell? Is someone invading my dreams?"_

_Newton snorted and adjusted his glasses upon his nose. Reaching behind him in his painting, he pulled down a book. "I dare say miss! If someone were to invade your dreams, it wouldn't be to growl at you then tell you to run. They would just take the measures so you wouldn't wake up!" He looked into his book and shook his head, muttering, "Honestly, students these days, no proper training the lot of them."_

"_That would be quite enough Newton," McGonagall snapped. "Can you help us?"_

_Newton muttered to himself a couple more minutes and continued to flip pages. "Ah! Here we go!" He fixed his glasses again and peered down at Hermione. "Dreams, purring, strong scents you say? Are you surrounded in darkness?"_

_Hermione nodded her head. Her breathing began to speed up as she nervously awaited his answer._

"_Total darkness?" he stressed._

_McGonagall interrupted, "We've already established this Newton. Stop wasting our time!"_

"_Untwist your knickers McGonagall! I'm getting there!" snapped Newton._

_The headmistress covered her mouth as if scandalized. "One more utterance like that, and I'll cover your portrait!"_

_Newton snorted again but ignored her. He continued to watch Hermione. "You say there's a boy there as well? Have you actually seen his face?"_

_Hermione shook her head rapidly. "No sir, I just see a flash of white. I've never seen a face."_

_Newton frowned. "So how are you positive that it's this Malfoy bloke? You said that it was just from his smell? That's rather unusual."_

_Hermione blushed again and bit her bottom lip. "Well sir, we had a slight run in a couple of weeks ago. He smelled just like the dream."_

_Newton looked back to his book and nodded his head. Muttering to himself quietly, he began flipping pages again. Tapping on an open page softly, he sighed and shook his head. "Dearie, this cannot be certain without more testing but I would say that you've got a serious situation on your hands."_

_Ms. McGonagall's fingers met her lips and she turned her sad gaze to Hermione. "Oh dear, how bad is it?"_

_Newton closed the book and folded his hands together. "She's been mated it seems. If I have the right species, it is rather early yet."_

_McGonagall started choking. "M-mated? Hermione?"_

"_To what?" screeched Hermione._

Hermione scowled at the floor and clenched her fists. If it had been possible, she would've yanked his book right out of the picture.

He hadn't been allowed to say, he said.

She would've yanked him out of the picture as well.

Professor Newton had apologized but he insisted that he must follow the strict guidelines of the supposed species. No one was allowed to tell her but her mate. End of story.

Hermione suspected Headmistress McGonagall had given the old headmaster a tongue-lashing after she'd left.

"What's taking so long?" whined Ron, plopping down beside her.

Hermione looked at her watch and, discovered they'd been waiting for forty-five minutes. Suddenly, Ron's hand grabbed her knee. She looked up at him to scowl but noticed the look upon his face. Following his gaze, she saw that Harry had finally exited. She started to smile but then frowned as she took in the expression on his face. "Who did you get Harry?" she asked.

Harry slowly shook his head, his expression perturbed at best. "That was really weird." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who is it Harry?" Ron urged.

"Susan Bones," he stated.

Hermione frowned. "Susan..."

"Bones?" Ron asked, looking as confused as they were. "But that's good news, right? We know who she is. We were all in the DA together. She's a nice girl." Ron clapped his hands and gave Harry a small smile.

Harry nodded his head, still looking a little out of it. "It would seem."

"Well, buck up! At least it wasn't Pansy Parkinson!" cheered Ron. Harry just rolled his eyes at that one and sat down on the left side of Hermione.

Suddenly the door opened again. "Malfoy, Draco!" a voice called out.

The trio looked around the room but didn't see Draco.

"Malfoy, Draco!" the voice called again. Suddenly, Shacklebolt stuck his head out and looked around.

He disappeared for a second and then reappeared in the doorway. "Gra-"

"I'm here Minister," Draco's voice called. He seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The minister gave him a dark look. "You're late Malfoy."

Draco inclined his head to the minister and sighed. "My apologies."

Shacklebolt gestured him forward and sighed. "Let's get this started."

Draco nodded and walked towards the minister, hardly sparing anyone a glance. His steps slowed though when he walked past the trio. Sending Hermione a small smile, he froze when he saw Ron's arm resting alongside hers. His lips pulled back in a grimace and he glared at the other man.

Ron looked him up and down, frowning. "Oi! What's your problem?"

The pupils in Draco's eyes began to dilate.

"Draco?" asked Hermione.

Draco suddenly began to sway, as if dizzy. "Hands off," he spat.

Harry suddenly sat up in his seat. He would jump between the men if needed, but something was wrong with Draco. He looked intoxicated.

Ron straightened up in his seat, his hand grasping Hermione's hand. "Excuse me? What's wrong with you Malfoy?"

Draco took a step towards them but seemed to stumble. Hermione instinctively reached out to grab him, but he held himself upright and yelled, "Hands off!"

Shacklebolt reappeared, followed by another official. "Mr. Malfoy, if we could continue in my office, please." His tone threatened with a warning at best.

Ron jerked Hermione's hands away from Draco, clutching them between his own. "I don't know what you're problem is but you need to shove off!"

Hermione and Harry gasped, as Draco's eyes seemed to glow. Harry grabbed at Hermione's left arm, as if to drag her out of her seat. "Hermione, I think we should-"

They froze as a low growl emitted from Draco's mouth. His whole body seemed to shudder. "Off!" he yelled. Reaching out, he grasped for Hermione.

"Oi!" yelled Ron.

Hermione reached for Draco. He seemed unsteady, sickly. She could feel something pulsing from his skin but there was no barrier. It was his eyes that did it. They pulsated, swirled. They were hypnotizing. If she could only touch him...

Then the feeling, it disappeared. Hermione blinked as if waking from a daze. There was a commotion going on around her but it seemed unimportant. She could only stare. Ron, Harry, Shacklebolt, and his official were gathered around her seat in a circle. Something...something had happened-something big.

She looked down and her eyes widened to unlikely proportions. Her mouth dropped open, but nothing would come out. She reached out a hand to touch, to affirm what she was seeing, but it seemed impossible.

Draco Malfoy had passed out at her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to thank everyone for their support on this fic! I have been literally shocked at how well it's been received! I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. :)

This is the reference for Dream Draco (yummy): http : / / img . Photobucket . Com / albums / v135 / jcsgurll / tomfelton . png

Chapter 5

_He'd passed out again. He knew it. How else had he ended back in nothingness? The only thing he didn't understand was _why_ he was back. The last thing he remembered was being at The Ministry of Magic to take his mating test. He had walked in, albeit late, and had seen Shacklebolt. Then..._

_Granger._

_Granger had been there, sitting with the Weasel and Potter. _

_Had she done something to him? He didn't remember. He recalled a feeling of intense rage sweeping over him, an uncontrollable heat, and the word 'mine' echoing over and over in his head._

_Draco turned around in circles, trying to sort out his memory and looking for a way out._

_Then the purring started again._

"_Go away!" he yelled. Frustrated, he clenched his eyes shut, yet the purring continued. He clutched his hair in his hands, and pulled. Scowling, he glared around him into the total blackness. The purring continued to get louder and closer._

"_What the bloody hell do you want?" Spinning around, he stumbled back as he encountered another being for the first time._

"_What the hell?" he whispered, taking another step back._

_It was himself, but yet it wasn't._

_The being didn't say a word. Draco looked it up and down and clenched his hands. This 'Draco' was dressed in a charcoal black suit, pure white dress shirt, black shoes, and a blood red tie. Draco had to give him points for his sense of style. He looked good._

_When he looked at his face however, he knew it wasn't him. This Draco's face was calm, serene. His hair was different, shaggy. His bangs hung in his face over his eyes. Draco had a feeling they were disguising something. Draco noticed that his eyes were slanted, almost fey like. There were also dark smudges around his eyes, as if he were wearing eyeliner. The look made him appear almost primal._

"_Who the hell are you?" Draco asked. He was tired of these games and wanted to wake up._

_Dream Draco calmly put his hands in his pockets and grinned. Staring at Draco through his bangs, he looked him up and down. "I'm you." He replied, but he didn't open his mouth._

_Draco became fearful as the words echoed around him. Then, the purring started again. What frightened him was the sound seemed to be coming from his double. It seemed to echo out of his chest, vibrating all around them. To make matters worse, Draco swore he saw fangs when his double smiled._

"_Bullocks! You're not me!" he yelled, backing away._

_Dream Draco continued to stand his ground. "Oh really? I look just like you." Again, his lips did not move._

_Draco clenched his teeth in frustration. "You are _not_ me! Just stop fucking around and tell me who you are! I'm tired of these games."_

_Dream Draco frowned at him and took a step towards him. The purring continued in the background as he approached Draco. "This is no game. This is your life, your legacy, your true self."_

_Draco pinched his mouth shut. Closing his eyes, he dug his fingertips into his eyelids. "I know who I am! I know what I am!" Opening his eyes, he jumped to see that Dream Draco was standing an inch from him. He looked Draco in the eyes, staring deeply. The purring became louder._

"_Do you really?"_

~DMHG~

"What do you think happened?" asked Harry.

"I think he might be sick," murmured Hermione, touching the glass softly.

Ron snorted. "Bloke's always been sick. I think the mental part finally decided to show itself."

Hermione scowled at him. Harry didn't respond. He just watched as the Healers stood around Draco's bed.

After Draco had collapsed at the Ministry, St. Mungo's had been contacted. Since Draco had been confronting the three when he collapsed, they had been required to follow Draco to the hospital. For over an hour, the Healers and nurses had taken their statements and noted his symptoms as they described them. The trio had watched as Draco had been taken to a room, stripped of his robes and shirt, and strapped down to the bed. For most of the hour, he had lain there calm, but as they watched through the glass, he'd begin to thrash about and pull at his bindings. As far as they knew, he was still unconscious.

Shacklebolt and his assistant had soon taken their leave to deal with the remaining applicants in his office. Ron, he'd decided, would complete his test after the Healers were finished with Draco.

Ron was hoping it would take as long as possible.

As they watched, Draco continued to pull at his bindings. His head thrashed back and forth on his pillow. His body bowed up off the bed. Through it all, he didn't utter a word. His eyes remained closed. It was very peculiar.

"What have you done to my son?"

Hermione jumped, as Narcissa suddenly appeared, screaming. Sneering at the three friends, she rushed past them and into Draco's room. Pushing a witch aside, she laid her hands on Draco's chest, trying to calm him down. He seemed to thrash harder. Finally snapping one of his bindings, he knocked his mother and a nearby witch aside as he continued to thrash.

"Blimey! He's going to hurt somebody!" exclaimed Ron.

Suddenly, one of his Healers came towards them. To give him credit, he seemed to be very calm. His eyes showed his true feelings though, as he looked back at Draco. Twirling his wand in his hand, he said, "Ms. Granger, you say that he was coming towards you. He was saying 'hands off' correct?"

Confused, Hermione nodded.

The Healer frowned. "And when he was saying it, who was touching you? How did Draco look?"

Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged. "Ron was touching me, just my arm. It was all very innocent." Pushing her hair away from her face, she sighed. Glancing in Draco's room, she saw that he was swinging his arm wildly. "Draco...he seemed to be suddenly dizzy. His eyes dilated and he, uh, seemed to be hot."

Harry shot her a surprised look but said nothing.

The Healer waved his hands in the air, his wand twirling again. "What do you mean 'hot'? Was it like he had a fever? Like he was sick? What?"

Hermione frowned, going over the incident in her mind. "No. Not like he had a fever. It was more like he radiated it, like the heat you feel coming from a sunburn."

The Healer sighed and looked back in on his patient. Draco had finally been restrained again, but was still fighting his binds. He said, "Well, I've been with him for the past hour and I've felt no heat coming from his body. My team has gone over him repeatedly and we can find no illness. He's perfectly healthy."

"Then, what the bloody hell is wrong with him?" asked Ron.

"Do you know anything of his medical history? His family history?" asked the Healer hopefully.

The three friends looked at each other, then the Healer. Each shook their heads. "We're not that close," Harry said quietly.

"Why are you asking them about Draco? You should be asking me!" screeched Narcissa.

Everyone startled and finally noticed that she was standing behind them in the doorway. Although she was flustered, her hair and clothes remained perfect as always. The colour in her face was high. Her hands shook. Nevertheless, she continued to stare the group down in defiance.

The Healer bowed his head to her. "Sorry Madam, but I thought, since they were at the scene, they could give me more details of his condition."

Narcissa's back straightened and she inhaled sharply. "My son doesn't have a condition," she snapped. Glaring at the trio, she hastily pointed a finger at Hermione. "This is all her fault!"

~DMHG~

"_You don't know me!" yelled Draco._

_Dream Draco just smirked. "I know everything about you. I _am _you. I am, who you are meant to be."_

_Draco glared. "You are nothing. I've made myself who I am."_

_Dream Draco smiled and his fangs flashed. "I have been waiting."_

"_Waiting? Waiting for what?"_

_Dream Draco shook his head. "Not for 'what.'"_

_Draco gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "Enough with the asinine riddles. Explain yourself!"_

_Dream Draco crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "I am your legacy. I'm your true self." A soft purr echoed around them._

_Draco curled his lip. "My true self? Doubtful. If so, where have you been all my life?"_

_Dream Draco's face hardened, his eyes flashed silver. "Waiting. Watching."_

_Draco's brow furrowed and his bit his bottom lip. "For what?"_

_Again, Dream Draco shook his head. The purring vibrations got louder, deafening. "Not for 'what'."_

_Draco tugged on his hair again. "Okay, not 'what'! Who, then?"_

_Dream Draco's face filled with pleasure and happiness. He closed his eyes and seemed to inhale deeply. The purring became soft and throbbing._

"_Her."_

~DMHG~

"This is not my fault!" protested Hermione.

"Explain yourself, please." the Healer said, crossed his arms, and turned to Narcissa.

Narcissa continued to point to Hermione. "This girl, her friends, they've always had something against my son. Throughout school they caused him nothing but problems."

"Is she mental?" whispered Ron.

"I did nothing to Draco!" protested Hermione.

"Your husband tried to kill us!" exclaimed Harry.

"Don't you dare bring my husband into this!" threatened Narcissa.

"Your husband was a Death Eater! If anything, Draco caused us problems. He constantly tried to bully us," Ron shot back.

The Healer put up his hands, trying to placate both parties. "Listen! We're not talking about the past! We're talking about today. What happened _today_?"

"We told you," answered Harry.

"Tell me again and leave nothing out. Was this the first time you've seen him like this? How did he act towards each of you? How did you act towards him? Anything will help."

Narcissa frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I won't stand for this," she protested.

"Then maybe you should leave Madam. If you have nothing to offer, leave." With that, the Healer turned his back on her.

Hermione sighed as Narcissa went back into Draco's room. Hermione watched through the glass as Narcissa touched her son's arm. Draco jerked away and began pulling at his restraints again.

"The first time I saw Draco again was a couple of weeks ago. Harry and I ran into him at the Ministry..."

As the Healer took her statement again, she watched Draco through the window.

~DMHG~

"_Who? Who have you been waiting for?"_

"_Her."_

_Draco began to get frustrated again. "Her who?"_

_Dream Draco's eyes seemed to close in pleasure. "Swath of gold."_

_Draco gritted his teeth. "Granger!"_

_As Draco said her name, the purring intensified again._

_Draco could feel the anger building inside him. He wanted to punch something, break something. "This is because of her. She's been causing all of this?"_

_Dream Draco nodded his head. "She is the one."_

_Draco sneered and shook his head. "I'm going to kill her!"_

_The purring immediately stopped. Dead silence surrounded both of them. Dream Draco seemed to flash from one point to the other. Suddenly, he was face to face with Draco baring his teeth. "She. Is. The. One."_

_Draco shuffled back, trying to put room between them. "I've known Granger for years. This makes no bloody sense! Why is she doing this?"_

_Dream Draco continued forward into Draco's space. "She is the one. Now is the time."_

_Draco shook his head as he backed away again. Dream Draco followed. "Time? I don't understand."_

_Suddenly, Dream Draco clasped his arms. Draco struggled to get away but the other was stronger. "Now is the time."_

_Draco suddenly felt hot. Only this time it was stronger, more intense. As he struggled, he felt the other's chest pressing into his. He could feel the vibrations of his purring within himself._

_Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and connected with Dream Draco's eyes. "Now is the time. She is the one."_

_Draco fell into his eyes and could not stop falling._

~DMHG~

"Would it be all right if we went in to see him?" asked Hermione.

"What do you wanna do that for?" protested Ron.

Hermione shot a glare at him. "He's sick Ronald! Have some compassion!"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go in with you Hermione."

Ron's mouth dropped. "Harry, it's Malfoy!"

Harry brushed his messy hair off his forehead, and then pushed his glasses up. "Like the Healer said Ron, it's the past. Forget about it."

The Healer nodded his head, letting them pass. As they approached Draco's bed, Narcissa cut them off. "I refuse! I don't want them here!" she informed the Healer.

"We just want to make sure that he's okay," stated Hermione.

"You've done enough!" she hissed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Harry. He studied her as she blocked their path. "Maybe you're hiding something that we should know."

"I know nothing!" she protested.

"Yes. Why do you keep accusing them Lady Malfoy?" asked the Healer. "If you are withholding information that could help your son, I'm going to have to ask you to tell me immediately. This is a dire situation."

Narcissa tried to stare the doctor down but it did no good. She glared at Hermione as she stepped forward. Hermione watched her as she stepped around the woman and went to Draco's bedside. She could feel the heat immediately.

"Are you sure he's not running a fever?" she asked. She watched as sweat beaded on his brow.

The Healer came forward again and ran his wand over Draco. It beeped and he shook his head. "No. No fever. Why do you ask?"

Hermione reached towards him hesitantly. As she placed her hand above his chest, Draco rose off the bed. "I can feel it. He's burning up."

"Get away from him," Narcissa warned.

"She's not hurting him," protested Ron.

"You know something and I think now would be the time to tell us, don't you?" asked Harry. He circled around Narcissa and put his back to Hermione, protecting her.

"What do you feel?" asked the Healer.

Hermione ran her hand down his torso, confused as Draco's body rose under her hand. "Heat. He radiates heat."

The Healer looked at her, her hand, then at Draco. He watched as she moved her hand upwards toward his neck. Draco's body followed her like a wave. Taking a step back, he mentally put together the whole picture. The patient radiated heat that only she could feel. His eyes had changed. He grew aggressive at her friends for touching her. Friends who are male. He grew violent when other women, including his mother, had touched him.

It all seemed to click into place. He was suddenly very afraid.

Taking a step back from Draco's bed, he motioned the other Healers away. "Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to step away."

Harry's head whipped towards the doctor but he listened. He shifted his body away from the bed and took a step towards Narcissa. "What's going on?" he asked.

The Healer hurried around the bed and motioned Narcissa towards the door. "Please away from the bed."

Narcissa tried to step around him, but he blocked her. "I'm not leaving them alone with my son!" she protested.

"We're not going to harm the git," said Ron. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the end of Draco's bed.

As the Healer blocked Narcissa, he glared at Ron. "Please move away!"

Ron sighed and stood up straight. Nudging Harry's shoulder, he motioned towards the door. "Lets go. The Healer's getting mental." Reaching towards Hermione, he grasped her arm. As he did, he took a step towards her and bumped her into the bed. Hermione caught herself by placing her hand on Draco's chest.

"Careful Ron," she protested. Glaring at him, she pushed herself up. As she looked down at Draco again, she jumped away.

Draco's eyes were open and he was staring directly at her.

"He's awake!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh no. Oh no," muttered the Healer.

"Did she touch him? Did she?" yelled Narcissa.

Hermione stared down at Draco, frozen. His eyes were different. They were darker, more intense. He stared at her as if he could see right through her. She couldn't look away. She could hear nothing. See nothing else. Everything else faded away to nothing.

Slowly, his eyes trailed over her face. His eyes seemed fixated on her mouth.

She felt hypnotized by him.

Suddenly, everything seemed to come back to life around them. She became aware of Ron jerking on her arm. Narcissa was screaming in the background. The doctor was trying to get everyone away. Harry was trying to calm everyone down but it was not working.

"C'mon Hermione, we've got to go," urged Ron, who was still tugging on her arm.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he snarled. "Mine."

"What?" asked Ron. Turning to the Healer, he motioned towards Draco. "He's doing it again."

"Let her go Mr. Weasley!" he exclaimed. "He's-"

All hell broke loose.

Draco lunged towards Ron, breaking his restraints. Harry grabbed Ron and pushed him towards the door. Narcissa started fighting the Healer to get to Draco but he held her back. Draco jumped off the bed and started towards Ron.

"Mine!" he yelled.

"Hermione," Harry yelled. He went towards her, but the Healer restrained him.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was covering her face and moaning. "She touched him. We're ruined. Oh Merlin, she touched him."

"He will not hurt her," the Healer stated.

Hermione stood in shock. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her half-naked. Protecting her from her friends.

"Draco," she whispered.

Slowly, Draco turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were darker, more intense. His whole demeanour seemed to have changed. He seemed protective, primal. He shifted his whole body towards her and edged her towards the bed.

"Mine," he growled.

"Yours?" she asked. She was confused and a little afraid. Looking over his shoulder, she asked, "What's going on?" Putting her hand out, she tried to stop him from coming any closer. Draco continued to advance, curling his hand around hers and holding it to his chest. Sliding it up his chest, he wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Guys!" she exclaimed.

Draco bared his teeth at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mine," he murmured.

Hermione stood shock still as Draco pulled her into his body and buried his face into her neck. She gasped as his chest began to vibrate and he purred against her throat. "Draco," she whispered. She could feel his lips moving against her neck, suddenly causing her to jump. He licked her! She shivered as chills went through her body. The scent of maple and evergreen clouded her senses and she slowly relaxed, feeling comfortably lethargic. She turned her face into his chest and inhaled again.

Draco clutched her tighter, pressing his lips tighter to her throat. "My mate," he whispered.

"Madam, I believe you need to tell us the truth now," stated the Healer.

"Bleedin' hell," muttered Ron. "I can't believe it."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Draco, he's-" Ron motioned towards the embracing couple.

"What?" urged Harry.

"My son is Veela," stated Narcissa. She said it as if Draco were dying.

"So Hermione? She's-" Harry started.

"It seems Ms. Granger is Mr. Malfoy's mate," stated the Healer.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron and Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

_*__**Just a little FYI: Your reviews make me write faster. Seriously. :) I also noticed that my breaks disappeared and the paragraphs have ran together. This was not intentional. Sorry. Fixing soon! **_*

Chapter 6

Hermione felt as if she were floating on a cloud. Her senses were amplified to the point of sensitivity. She could feel every inch of Draco against her. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins. The scent of evergreen and maple clogged her senses, to where she felt as if she were swimming in it. Her skin prickled as air circulated around her. Her hair felt warm and soft against her back, as if it were a living thing. Her muscles tensed and released as Draco brushed against her. It was so intoxicating she didn't pick up the drama around her.

She shivered again as Draco buried his face into her hair and inhaled. His left hand cupped the back of her neck as his right clasped the curve of her lower back.

"My mate," he whispered, licking the curve of her ear.

"_She has been mated it seems."_

The old Headmaster's words resurfaced through the haze, causing Hermione to freeze. Slowly pulling back from Draco, she glanced around the room. The Healer looked grave, Narcissa was crying, and Harry and Ron seem shocked.

Nervous, Hermione looked up to Draco. His gaze was startling. He was looking down on her with warmth in his eyes. He seemed like a very different person. This was not the Draco Malfoy from school. He didn't even seem to be the same man she'd seen those few weeks ago.

"Draco?" she whispered. Draco tried to pull her closer, purring. Hermione resisted his advances and pushed him back. "Draco!" Sighing, she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Draco smirked and blinked. "What Hermione?"

"Snap out of it! We need to talk!" she exclaimed.

Draco turned to the other occupants in the room, sneering. "Leave. Now."

"Oh bullocks to that!" retorted Ron.

"This is not acceptable! Draco, listen to me-" Narcissa demanded.

"Leave!" yelled Draco.

The Healer began to usher them out of the room. Narcissa didn't want to budge, slapping his hands away. Harry interceded, pointing to the hall and whispering. Inhaling deeply, she spun on her heel and left the room. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him towards the door. Ron didn't like it one bit, but followed along. Harry grimaced towards the couple as he pulled the door closed. "We'll be watching from the window," he warned.

Hermione stepped away from Draco as the door shut. Harry, Ron, and Narcissa immediately appeared in the window, arms folded across their chests. The way they looked at her, she felt like she was on exhibit. It was unnerving.

Draco approached Hermione again, causing her to take a few steps back. "What's wrong?"

Hermione gave a choked laugh and nervously pushed her hair behind her ears. "What's wrong? Are you joking? You pass out in front of me and then suddenly I'm your _mate_! I...what...you tell me is...well, what's _not_ wrong about this whole situation!"

"After all these months, you tell me you are surprised by this?" drawled Draco. Calmly sitting on his bed, he watched her pace, smirking.

Hermione stopped in front of him, pointing a finger in his face. "First, what are you? Secondly, what are you talking about?"

Draco slowly reached up and grabbed her hand. Pulling her close, he opened her fingers and stroked her palm. Smiling up at her, he ran his fingertips from the bottom of her hand to the center. Hermione tried to jerk her hand back but he refused to let go. She shifted from one foot to the other; uncomfortable with how familiar he was acting.

Draco smirked as her face pinched. "To answer your first question: I am Veela, as my mother said. Secondly-"

"What? Since when? I thought you were _born_ Veela! I've seen Veela before! Our fourth year, the girls-" Hermione protested.

"The girls from Beauxbatons were probably more full-blooded than I am." Draco sighed and stared up at Hermione. "I'm not a pureblood."

Hermione snickered.

"Sorry. Just remembering about school is all." She blushed and looked away from his frown.

Draco cleared his throat and looked back down at their hands. He continued to rub her palm and sighed. "As for when, I don't know. Well, perhaps, this would go along with your second question. The past couple of months I've been having dreams. At first, there was nothing. Then, there was warmth."

Hermione frowned. "Warmth? I don't understand."

Draco shrugged and ran the tips of his fingers down her fingers. Then he went back to the top of her mound and started working his way down again. "There's no other way I can explain it. I just felt warmth; and caring. Then after a couple of weeks, I started seeing your mouth and a swath of gold."

"My mouth?" Hermione absently reached up to touch her lips. "Gold?"

"I was comforted when I saw you. I could tell if you were happy, scared, or sad just by seeing your mouth. The gold, I'm thinking, might have been your hair. Then the purring started."

Hermione blanched as she remembered her dreams. The purring had frightened her, as if she was being hunted. Essentially, it seemed she was.

"I didn't realize who I was seeing until after I saw you again. That night, I saw your face for the first time."

"I knew it was you," she whispered.

Draco's eyes flared as he stared up at her. "How?"

Hermione shifted from foot to foot again and glanced away. "Your smell, I could smell you in my dreams."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "Smell? I have a smell?" He sniffed harshly, and then shook his head. "I smell nothing."

Hermione smiled, leaning closer towards him. "I can smell it, evergreen and maple. It's all I ever noticed in those dark dreams. Then Harry and I ran into you that day at the Ministry. I thought you were messing with my dreams."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Twaddle." His thumb rubbed the center of her palm, causing Hermione to exhale loudly.

Hermione frowned and took a step back. "How come you seem so different? Your eyes, your whole—you, it's different."

Draco frowned and shook his head. "When I saw you at the Ministry with Potter and Weasel, something just...happened. I had meant to contact you before then. I was going to ask you to help me find out what was wrong."

"Why? Why didn't you seek a Healer or someone else?"

"Aside from the dreams, my powers have been getting stronger. I was zoning in and out at certain times. I would have rather handled it on my own, than contact a Healer." Sighing, he pulled on Hermione's hand, pulling her closer. Hermione allowed it and he pulled her between his knees. Placing his hands on her hips, he rested his head on her stomach and inhaled.

Hermione settled her hands on his shoulders. "So what do you propose we do?"

"We-"

They both jumped as a loud bang sounded from behind them. Draco peered around her to the left, while Hermione looked over her right shoulder. Ron seemed to have punched the glass. They watched as he mouthed something and pointed. Harry stood beside him, his right hand covering his mouth but laughter shown in his green eyes. Narcissa stood beside Harry, frowning. Her mouth was pinched so tightly that she looked as if she'd sucked a lemon.

Resuming their previous positions, they were silent. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as Hermione leaned into him.

"This is all very weird," she whispered.

Draco chuckled and shook his head against her stomach. "I know. It's going to take some getting used to. Mother is likely to have a stroke any time now."

Hermione giggled. "The guys, Ron at least, are going to freak out when we get back to the Ministry."

Draco froze and pulled away. "We need to talk to Shacklebolt."

Hermione frowned as he stood up and began searching for his robes. "You don't think he'll still test us?"

He paused in the process of shaking out his shirt. "You're going along with this? No protests?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You forget who I am Malfoy. You're possibly considered a magical creature and as such, you would take precedence over the new law. The only way out is death and I don't plan on doing that any time soon."

Draco smirked as he shrugged on his robes. "Know-it-all."

"Birk," she shot back.

She straightened as Draco's eyes darkened again. He strode towards her and clasped her arms, pulling her close. Dipping his head towards her, he purred again. Hermione closed her eyes as the vibrations ran through her. "I have just a few warnings Granger. One: Don't let Potter or Weasley touch you. I don't like it. Two: Don't be frightened of me. Many things have changed since Hogwarts. Three:-"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she glared at him. "Three: Don't order me around. I don't like it. I also would prefer if your mother stayed away from me."

Draco slowly slid his hands down until they rested on Hermione's hips. Enfolding her gently, he swayed back and forth. "We need to work on this. It isn't going to be easy."

Hermione inhaled and closed her eyes. "When did you get all touchy Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled and pulled away. "I don't know, honestly, must be a Veela trait."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. The Healer opened it and took a step inside. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "All right I guess. Don't really know what I'm supposed to be feeling."

The Healer took a couple more steps into the room but kept his distance. "I really would suggest talking to Lady Malfoy and seeing what more you could learn. I feel that this was a situation that could have been avoided."

Draco glared at his mother through the window and nodded his head. "Yes. It seems a talk with Mother is imperative."

"We can start researching tomorrow," stated Hermione.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I knew you would say that."

The Healer smiled as he gestured towards the door. "Since you are presumably better, we're going to send you home. I highly advise you to start looking into your new development. Don't want any nasty surprises."

Draco fixed his robes, smirking. "My mate is Hermione Granger, enough said."

Hermione took it as a compliment and smiled at the man.

~DMHG~

"What is with him having his hands all over you?" demanded Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shoved more mashed potatoes in her mouth.

By the time they had left St. Mungo's dusk had arrived and the Ministry was closed. When the trio had arrived back at the house, Kreacher had a letter waiting for them from Shacklebolt. He notified them that he was rescheduling testing for Ron and Hermione two days hence. If they were matched beforehand, they would receive letters in the mail informing them.

Ron couldn't have been happier.

Hermione had wondered when she would be able to contact Draco. Things needed to be discussed with Shacklebolt immediately.

"I mean seriously! I was ready to knock him a good one!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. Potatoes landed on the table.

"Ron just stop it! Why are you acting like this? You know what he is! He's Veela! I'm his mate!" Hermione let her fork drop to her plate and got up out of her chair.

"It's Malfoy, Hermione! The prat we've hated since First Year!"

"Ron, you are taking it a little far," soothed Harry. "Draco didn't hurt her, calm down."

Ron jumped out of his chair. "No," his voice squeaked. "I know about Veelas. You forget I'm the only pureblood in this room. I learned about them when I was young. They can get their mates to do anything."

Harry sighed and reached for his pumpkin juice. "Ron, you're not making sense. Malfoy-"

Ron kicked his chair over. "Malfoy hates us Harry! Us! And now Hermione is his mate!"

Hermione reached towards him and then caught herself. Pulling away, she crossed her arms and stepped back. Harry reached a hand towards her, to calm her down but she stepped away. Glaring at the table, she touched neither of her friends.

Ron pointed at her. "See! She won't even touch us now!" To prove his point, he came around the table towards her, causing Hermione to go the other way.

Harry frowned. "What's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and grimaced. "He—Draco said that you shouldn't touch me."

"You see! It's already started. By the time he's done we'll never see her again."

"You're going too far Ronald!" she protested.

"No I'm not! The sad thing about this is that you'll let him."

"That will never happen Ron," stated Harry. He left his chair as well and stood between them.

Ron smirked and turned away. As he slammed out the kitchen, he yelled, "In two months it will be like we never existed!"


	7. STORY BETA!

_**Hi readers! I know most of you are waiting for chapter seven! Well it is being wrote at the moment but also this story is in the process of being Beta'd. This hopefully will only take a couple of days! I've already had ch.1 beta'd so if you want to go back and look it over, be my guest. * FACE PALM * It was even brought to my attention that I had misspelled Hermione's name in Ch. 1 and didn't know it! So I'm uploading this to let you know that it will still be a couple of days. I will take this notice down when I upload again. It will NOT be a long wait. I promise!**_

**_7/25/10 Saturday_**

**_Hey you guys! Well I REALLY didn't mean for it to take this long! I was sick w/ a summer flu bug for about two weeks and then I got stuck on the end of chapter 7 but I finally got that back! I had intended to take this notice down when I was going to post ch. 7 but since I got such nice reviews on it, I'm going to leave it. Give me a couple of more days to upload ch. 7 because besides posting here, I'm also posting it at GE and H&V and I want to get them all caught up to the same pace. That way I won't forget anything! But it is ready and waiting so give it a couple of more days! I love y'all dearly and thanks SOOOOO much for the support!_**

**_~Monica aka Spikeluv84_**


	8. Chapter 7

_***Hey you guys! Omg, I really didn't mean for it to take this long! I've also been uploading at other sites so I decided to get all them caught up to the same chapters before I loaded ch. 7. It's just easier that way. As for the reviews you guys have left me, they mean SOOOOO much! I honestly love all of them! For this to be my first Dramione story and get such a reception, I get teary-eyed. I know I didn't answer all the reviews and I'm honestly sorry. Time really got away from me (I was sick for 2 weeks). I also believe I answered some of them twice so that just made me look a little stupid. LOL. I also made a little banner for this story but since FF doesn't allow banners, here is the link if you want to check it out: http : / / img . Photobucket . Com / albums / v135 / jcsgurll / AD . Jpg Also remember: I will scarcely do A.N.s and all characters named can be found at Harry Potter Wiki. :) Love y'all!***_

Chapter 7

Arriving back at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Narcissa went their separate ways. Draco went to his study while Narcissa went to her rooms. As he went through that days owl post, he poured a tumbler of Ogden's. Sinking into his chair, he sighed. The room was semi-dark, bathed in an orange glow from the crackling fire from the hearth.

He was a Veela and he was mated-to Hermione Granger, no less.

He could sit and laugh at the humour of the situation but he had more important things to do. Shacklebolt had to be notified immediately, along with his lawyers. As he thought back over the day, he really couldn't believe how everything had changed. He practically had manhandled Granger in a hospital room. What exactly had happened to him?

Draco had always been a rather reserved person. He didn't hold hands. Cuddling was absurd. He always felt smothered by the act. He was not a clingy person. However, today with Granger, he had not minded one bit. The need to touch her had been more instinct rather than compulsive.

He shook his head in amusement and sorted through the last few notices from investors and advertisements. Once finished, he called, "Tink?"

A small pop sounded by the fire as Tink entered the room. She replied,"Yes, Master?"

"I will be having dinner in my study tonight." Looking down at her, he smiled. To his shock, Tink cried out and covered her eyes. "Tink? Are you okay?" He was puzzled by her reaction. Tink never had shown any fear towards him.

Tink gave a small sob and began pulling her ears over her eyes. "Master's eyes, they shines in the light. They scares Tink."

Draco paused and recalled Granger saying something similar to him that afternoon. She'd said that he wasn't himself. He slowly turned towards his small house elf and stood up from his desk. As he took a step towards her, he glanced at the mirror above the fireplace. What he saw startled him.

It looked as if Dream Draco were staring back at him.

As Tink cowered before him, he saw what made her so afraid. As the flames sprang up from behind the grate, the orange, dusky light enveloped his face. The light made his eyes appear as if they were shiny, liquid mercury.

Taking a few quiet steps toward Tink, he knelt in front of her and said, "Tink, look at me."

Tink shook as she slowly uncovered her eyes. Gazing up at him, her hands shook as she pulled at her ears. She asked, "What happened to Master?"

Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds, collecting his thoughts. "Have you ever heard of the Veela?" he inquired.

Tink froze, her eyes met his eyes and she asked, "The Veela? It is back Master?"

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean 'back'?"

**~DMHG~**

The following afternoon, as Hermione sat in her office, an interoffice memo flew in flashing bright red. It was an immediate summons to the Minister's office. Hermione was delighted to go up, considering she needed to tell Shacklebolt about her and Draco's situation. She had not spoken to Draco since St. Mungo's; since she did not know where to send the owl.

When she arrived at Shacklebolt's office; however, she was not allowed in. His secretary handed her an official letter along with instructions to adjourn to the private room next to the Minister's office. The contents were considered classified after all. Hermione was confused at first, but did as she was told.

The official letter was in fact her matched results. Hermione almost fainted at first glance, rereading the words until they blurred before her eyes. Then she closed her eyes as rage burned through her body. Throwing the letter into the air, she screamed, "_Incinérer_." It burst into ash as it fluttered to the carpet.

She proceeded to stomp the remaining ashes into the carpet.

Grinding her heel into the floor, she screamed and cursed until Shacklebolt himself knocked on the door. As she opened the door, she began screaming at him. The Minister seemed confused and cautiously backed away. As he stepped away, he tried to calm her down. He could barely understand her words, only picking up her saying, 'Draco', 'Veela', and 'Voldemort'.

As her rant tapered off, she began to cry. Shacklebolt quickly ushered her into his office. She slumped into a chair in front of his desk with her face covered. He asked, "Hermione, what is the matter?"

"Did you not know what was in that letter?" she yelled.

Shacklebolt conjured a box of tissues and thrust them into her hands. "I have not seen the results of your test. It cannot possibly be that bad," he said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I have not taken the test yet!" she yelled, swiping angrily at her cheeks. "That is what I was meaning to talk to you about. When we were at St. Mungo's with Draco, some things became known. It turns out that Draco is Veela."

Shacklebolt's eyebrows shot amazingly high. "Well that is surprising news. The Malfoy family have always claimed to be purebloods."

"I'm his mate," she stated.

Shacklebolt slowly leaned back in his chair, resting his fingers below his chin. "Why so upset about the letter then? What were your results?"

Hermione shivered and covered her mouth. Her eyes closed in disgust as she looked towards the large windows encompassing the right wall of the office. The windows stretched floor to ceiling and magicked to show the bustling streets of London. It was a bright, shiny day, but she felt cold and nauseous.

She explained, "As of yesterday, I was matched to Cormac McLaggen!"

**~DMHG~**

"Ron, calm down!"

Harry watched from his favourite chair as his friend paced circles around the study. Two hours before, Ron had received his matched results. Since then, Harry talked him out of leaving the country, changing his name, and storming the Ministry.

"My life is ruined Harry! RUINED! What did I do to deserve this?" Ron's face fluctuated between anger, fright, and tears.

Harry's feelings ranged between sympathy and laughter. It was almost as bad as dealing with Malfoy. On that thought, he shook his head and sighed. He actually _would_ prefer Malfoy to this.

"Hello! I'm home!" yelled Hermione.

Ron took off like a shot towards the entrance hall. Harry went after him, arriving just in time to see Ron fall to his knees and wrap his arms around Hermione's waist. She stood there shocked, as she fell against the front door to keep her balance.

"Ron! What is going on?" exclaimed Hermione. She dropped her briefcase to the floor and looked to Harry for an answer. She laid her hands on Ron's hair as he blubbered into her stomach.

"It's horrible 'Mione! Just horrible!" he cried. Hermione frowned; looking down at him then looked back up at Harry.

"He got his matched results today," explained Harry.

Hermione's eyes teared and she bit her bottom lip. "Me too," she whispered, her voice hushed and thick.

"It can't be worse than mine! It just can't!" exclaimed Ron, shaking his head against her stomach.

"Oh, I believe it can," replied Hermione. She pushed Ron backward and stepped around him. Bending down to pick up her briefcase, she slipped off her shoes, and left them by the door. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Kreacher, who demanded to shine their work shoes after every use.

"You're mated to Malfoy. How worse could it be?" joked Harry.

Hermione suddenly burst into tears. "I was matched to Cormac McLaggen," she sobbed.

"Bloody hell," whispered Harry.

Ron jumped to his feet. "That git? I'd rather you be with Malfoy than that pompous arse any day!" Looking down at his results letter, he shook it furiously. He scoffed, "Hell, _I'd_ rather be with Malfoy at this point!"

"Who did you get?" Hermione asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"Lavender Brown!" exclaimed Ron, who shook his paper again as if he thought shaking it could change the results.

Hermione stared at Ron while he stared at his paper, his face red with anger. As her blood calmed, she started giggling. Wiping away her stray tears, her laughter got louder and she said, "You'd rather be gay with Draco than marry Lavender? Oh god!"

Ron's face flushed deeper as he pictured that scenario.

Harry folded his arms across his chest as he took in the two mental cases that were his two best friends. He fought to contain his laughter and keep a straight face. He asked Ron, "Oi, what about me? You're honestly going to leave me for Draco?" He was just putting on a show of being upset while his cheeks hurt from trying not to smile. He really couldn't remember the last time they joked like this.

Ron's mouth dropped as Hermione began another round of laughter. He said, "Harry! Mate! That's not what I meant, this is just-" His voice died off as he shook the paper again.

Meanwhile, Hermione was leaning against the front door, crouching, holding her stomach. She said, "Oh Merlin! I really needed that." She gulped to catch her breath, and patted her face letting the blood recede. Her stomach ached from laughing so much, but now she didn't feel so bad. A stray giggle erupted from her every couple of seconds, but her laughing fit had ended. Picking up her briefcase, she walked around Ron towards the base of the stairs. She laughed again and shook her head. She mused, "Wait until I tell Draco."

Ron looked at her with eyebrows raised, his mouth slack. "Don't tell that veela git I said anything! I'll never live it down," he begged.

Harry smirked and winked towards Hermione. "I'd love to see his face when you tell him," he mused.

"Harry!" protested Ron.

Harry shrugged and turned back towards the kitchen. "You broke up with me Ron!" he replied, causing Hermione to start laughing again.

Ron balled his results in his hand and walked towards Harry's retreating back. "I don't see you complaining about anything! You've got it easy!"

"For once!" replied Harry and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione giggled as she went up the stairs, her friend's muted voices soothing her weary ears.

**~DMHG~**

Draco sighed wearily as he dried the wax on his last missive. The day really had been brutal. He had not slept the night before because he interrogated Tink until the early morning hours. After questioning the small elf, he discovered that there had apparently been a couple of veela ancestors in the Malfoy lineage. When he asked her why he had never been told, she timidly replied that it was automatically assumed that he knew.

Now he was going to track down those scarce relatives' portraits and get some questions answered. He dreaded that task. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he wondered when he would be able to get Hermione involved. He thought of going directly to his mother, but realized she would be no help at all. If she had refused to help thus far, he didn't expect her to step up at all. He was convinced that she was hiding something, but couldn't figure out what it could be. The secret was out so why keep hiding? There was nothing to be gained unless the secret somehow directly involved her somehow.

Draco's weary mind refused to travel down that particular road. It was all too exhausting.

Settling back into his chair, he closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness. The last forty-eight hours were finally catching up to him. "Tink!" he summoned.

He opened his eyes as Tink popped into the study, an envelope in her small hand. "Master summoned," she murmured.

"I would like a light supper as soon as possible. I will be retiring early." Pointing to the envelope, he asked, "When did that arrive?"

Tink stretched the envelope towards him, her face guarded. "A Ministry owl just arrived with it Master. I will bring supper shortly," she explained.

Draco sighed and broke the wax seal as Tink disappeared. He frowned as he unfolded the letter, scanning the first few sentences. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he read the missive. "What the bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

_Dear Lord Malfoy:_

_As of 4 pm yesterday, you have been matched to Miss Alice Tolipan of Chichester, West Sussex. Please be advised that you have only a set amount of time to settle all dates and legal matters concerning this new engagement per Ministry order. Failure to do so will result in adverse Ministry action. Please be advised that all inquiries of this matter will only be handled with a scheduled appointment as approved by Minister Shacklebolt._

_Regards,_

_Dempster Wiggleswade_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_


End file.
